Cold (Drarry)
by Stale.agave
Summary: Harry and Draco always had a strange... energy around one another. Everyone knew it, but the idea there was anything more than just rivalry was too scandalous to mention - that is, until Draco gets a little drunk at a party and things spiral out of control..
1. Chapter 1 (05-30 01:14:00)

I smoothed my jumper over and checked my hair in the mirror. Tonight was important. I had to turn out or people would talk - and right now that was the last thing I wanted. 'Pansy would be there' I reminded myself, the thought of her arms wrapping round my shoulders and her lips on mine inspiring a dull heat in my belly - tonight would be a perfect opportunity to show the world HIS girlfriend, and it would stop all the goddamn rumours that followed me round the corridors. Even first years had heard them; and my father sent an owl over last week to remind him which family he belonged to. Things were getting ridiculous, and when the schools LGBT alliance sent me an informal invite to their fortnightly weekends I promised myself I would do something.

'This is something.' My brooch was a snake coiled around a dove, constricting the little bird in real time, enchanted to writhe on my chest 'You can show them, tonight, that you're.. normal'. In my pockets was a chocolate frog wrapper, I closed my hands into a fist around it and closed my eyes 'As long as you avoid him, it'll all be okay, It'll-'

There was a sharp knock on my door. Blaise, ever the impatient one, waited at my door, a six pack of firewhiskey dangling from his hands. I pushed down my anxiety and guilt with a curt nod, ready to go out. Crabe and Goyle were talking quietly to one another in the the common room, but stopped when entered, a quiet sense of embarrassment about them. I had that effect on people. "Where are the others?" I asked, They both shrugged, and Blaise stepped in "They went on ahead, even the girls" He glared at me "It always takes you so long to get ready"

"What about Pansy?"

"She's looking hot if that's what you mean"

I snorted. Of course she looks hot, I couldn't have just anyone hanging off my arm every goddamn day. I had to keep the image up.

"Let's go then" I ran a hand through my hair, checking for stay strands. "Show the fucking Gryfindors who's boss"

 **OK THANK YOU FOr reading, plz stick around for gay shit incoming, ok this was short but I'll try to update regularly and stuff :0 mk b y e**


	2. Chapter 2

The room of requirement had really turned it out this time; a warm but spacious room with various chair and an abundance of small 'nooks' where couples had already retired to make out in various states of undress. There was a table sagging with alcohol and a group of students gathered near the sofas, laughing and chatting. I recognised a lot of them as fellow Slytherins, but there were students from all houses. Of course I scanned the crowd for him, but there was no sign of the boy who lived. Thank god, I exhaled, a little disappointed but relived I could go about my business without his goddamn annoying voice ruining the mood.

I joined the circle of drinkers, scooping up a bottle of dragon barrel brandy and taking a swig, the taste of it burning a whole through my tongue and turning to chat to Millicent, glad to see a friendly face. She was all over me though, hands wandering from her lap to my thigh as we spoke. She was obviously pissed already and it was amusing enough.

"Drraco! I didn't know y-you were coming!"

Her voice was slurred, and one of her eyes was drooped from the ridiculous fake eyelashes she had plastered on. I smiled thinly.

"Do you know where Pansy is, Millicent?"

She visibly drooped

"I mean.. she was with me earlier.. all tarted up if you ask me, I think she went to the toilet...? She... I don't think she looks.." alcohol had totally washed any sense out of her, typical.

I rose to my feet, taking another gulp of Brandy and looking around for Pansy - sure enough, she was in a small circle of friends, near the entrance; having just come in.

'Pansy!' my voice carried across the room, and she glanced over, friends giggling and shoving her in my direction. There was a lazy tune playing, warped by the drink i'd ingested, and she looked, well, good. I wanted to kiss her, and show the world how much she liked me. Within minutes of us flirting we'd retreated to a threadbear sofa and began to kiss. My hands roamed her back as our she arched her back against me; our lips hot against one another. My fingers knotted in her hair as she roamed beyond my mouth, kissing and sucking at my jaw and neck. I let her, eyes roaming across the room as Pansy's teeth knocked against my flesh. Her fingers slipped under my t-shirt and around my waist and I felt her fingernails against my core - on the opposite side of the room two boys were kissing, bodies pressed close and hands on one anothers faces, entwined. They looked happy.

Pansy's hands crept lower, her palms brushing the bottom of my thighs as she sucked harder on my neck, rocking against me: the feeling in my belly was like there were dull needles pushing through my skin, giving me goosebumps as Pansy took my hand and deftly slipped it up against her breasts. I noticed an intoxicated ginger, roaring over the cheers as he downed what looked like his 3rd firewhisky. My blood ran cold as I recognised him - Ronald fucking Weasley.. if he was here that meant..

I broke away from Pansy, heart pounding. My neck ached - were there any marks? Her chest was heaving, and she tried to grab me again, brushing my leg as she poured - I pushed away and stood up whilst looking around. I was definitely drunk.

"Draco..." Her voice was slurred. Where was he? I need to go. I couldn't control myself when I'd had this much brandy. Especially if he was here. Pansy grabbed my hand, and I yanked it from her - head spinning.

"Draco!"

The kissing boys were heating up, I couldn't hear their breathing but I could imagine it, hot and desperate and drunk. One of them had slipped a hand on the others butt and was massaging him.

"DRACO!" Pansy's voice cut through my head, she had worked herself into a hysteria and was screaming. The noise from the party was greatly reduced as witches and wizards noticed possible drama. I didn't want this - anyone could see her screaming and associate they with me.

"What's wrong with you?" She hissed. I said nothing. She reached her arm out, slinking it around my chest. "Fuck off" I grunted. This was getting too much. I had to go.

Pansy slapped me, and stormed off. There were murmurs and a couple hoots as she stormed through he crowd and left. Fine. I didn't want to talk to her anyway. I needed more brandy.

 **Ahhh thank all of y'all who've been checking out my chapter I honestly feel so blessed - plz consider leaving a review, I need the criticism lol**

 **Papioutche - thank you for leaving a review ahh! I noticed the mistake you pointed out and fixed it - I really appreciated the pointer 3**


End file.
